Taken
by suika1021
Summary: Students are disappearing one by one at the large international school with very little lead. Tino, a cute Finnish boy, is somehow involved in the case to find the truth because of friends and teachers. And they find out that there is a high chance that he might become a victim too. Various pairings included.
1. The News Spread

**Hey guys and gals, this is my first mystery story and I'm pretty happy on how it turned out. Remember, this is a yaoi story, don't like don't read.**

**Full summary: one by one, students are vanishing, without any suspects. Many suspect a serial kidnapper is on the loose, targeting foreigners in the large international school. Tino, a cheerful Finnish boy, and his friend/potential boyfriend Berwald, a stoic Swede, try to figure out themselves of the possible suspects and potential victims. And it turns out that Tino himself might become a victim.**

**Reviews are gladly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>It was a cold autumn night. School was closed for the day, expect for the late night tutoring and night classes. Cars were scarce in the parking lot and it was too chilly for anyone to socialize outside the school building. A man, heavily covered in a black hoodie, flicked the lighter to bring in some heat and to light his cigarette. He inhaled it deeply, taking in all he could before puffing it out smoothly. He sat in his car seat, waiting. Beside his truck stood the large international high school filled with young and eager teens from around the world. It was such a unique place to visit. Most of the students were foreigners, thought the majority spoke English, they still retained their accents. There were quite a handful of Europeans, he noticed. Many from the lesser known countries. A perfect place for his collection.<p>

His collection was nearly complete. Everyday before leaving the safety of his home, he checked his collection, smiling at how they changed everyday. This was far different than collection postcards or stamps or even rare and valuable coins. They were far more precious than a simple coin. They were far more valuable than gold. And he knew he could get them for free if he knew where and how, which he knew quite well. All he had to do was wait for one to appear.

Waiting didn't take forever as he spotted a redhead leaving the school gates, waving behind with a broad smile. "Bye-Bye guys!" he seemed to say and turned to leave with the smile still cheerfully present.

He was cute, too cute. His adorable amber eyes, his shinning teeth, and even the cute little curl accompanying the side of his head. He wasn't tall but he wasn't short either. Just the right height. He began to skip on the sidewalk, heading his way close to the truck unknowingly.

Perfect.

Just perfect.

As he passed his truck, he could hear him singing from the half open window. He could make out authentic Italian words spilling from his lips and his grin grew wider by the second.

_An Italian? That'll be perfect._

He exited the truck, holding onto a rag lathered with chemicals and flicking away his cigarette. He exhaled slowly, a stream of gray smoke escaping his lips, making him appear more ominous like smoke coming from a dragon. He began to follow him, quietly at first, watching as he skipped and sang merrily as if he didn't have a care in the world.

_So cute…_

Though he appeared to be a teenager with a nearly fully developed body, he acted no more than a kid from the elementary school neighbored by.

Then suddenly _snap!_ he accidentally stepped on a branch, instantly breaking it in half. The redhead froze immediately and spun around to face him. His once lively pair of orbs now were replaced with fear and shock. His hands rose up to clutch the front of his school uniform fearfully. He gazed at him, fearful at first, then seemed to calm himself.

"E-excuse me?" he said, his voice thick with the Italian accent. Another perfect charm. "Is there something you need?"

He didn't answer, licking his chapped lips hungrily like a lion eyeing his prey. The Italian tensed up again as if sensing the danger emitted from the stranger. "Is there something you need?" he repeated.

He took a step forward, knowing that he'll be a perfect prey to catch. The Italian took a step back.

Another step forward, another step back.

"Is there something you need?" he was becoming persistent but he was cracking further more. "Money? I've got money. How much do you want? Coupons? I got a handful in my wallet. You like Olive Garden?"

All he could do was grin at his prey. A tongue poked out from his chapped lips, lubricating them lustfully. Even when fear were seeping in the boy, how his legs jiggle with his eyes growing, he was irresistibly cute.

_All I want is you…_

Then, the Italian broke out to a sprint, dropping his bag on the uneven sidewalk in the process as he bolted away with full force. He was surprised on how fast he could run. With little muscle exposed in his slender body, his strength in speed defiantly caught him off guard. But he was large and stronger than him and he thought it was kind of unfair on how easy it was. He chased right after him, catching up to him with few a strides within seconds. He pulled him in roughly, ignoring his tearful cries and begs and rammed the rag right under his nose.

He struggled as expected, flailing his arms in hope of socking him across the face. He screamed inside the rag between fits of tears. But, his grip was strong and soon, the redhead ceased his efforts, and fell limp in his arms.

Hastily, he carried his unconscious body back to the truck, tossing him in the trunk before going back to the drivers seat and sped away from the scene.

_Another perfect catch._

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

It was weekend, Saturday morning, the library was teeming with students, researching for their school assignments or projects, and other civilians who escaped the morning rain. Sooner or later, once the temperature is colder, snow will fall instead to mark the season change of winter. And for one fellow student of the international high school of Mundus, knew that when snow was approaching, so will his favorite holiday.

_Christmas will be the best this year! With all my new friends, I'll show them how Christmas can be so much fun, even as a teenager!_

Tino Väinämöinen, a transfer student from Finland, giggled childishly to himself as he leafed the pages of his notebook, trying to balance his mind between taking notes on the _wonderful_ exciting history of atoms and the celebration of a jolly holiday with his friends he befriended at his new school. It never took long for Tino to make friends with his amiable personality and baby face charms. Already he made friends he could relate to like the boy from Estonia who just as much had a creative mind as he did. Speaking of which, Eduard should be here by now. He sighed to himself as he continued jotting down notes, lifting his head once in awhile to check at the entrance of the library for his friend.

_Maybe he was caught in the rain…Oh well, he better be here soon. I feel like I'm doing all the work here._

Eduard was a smart guy. A straight A student in his chemistry class. He knew for sure they'll both receive an A for their project, the first grade higher than a C Tino normally was given. The thought gave him exciting goosebumps. He knew being friends with a nerd can come in handy.

When he raised his head up for the umpteenth time, his heart came to a quick halt. Standing at the entrance, drenched from the rain, was Berwald, brandishing his umbrella to shake off droplets of water outside the door. He was in several of his class: English, Algebra, and Chemistry. The only student to share the most classes with him. Despite seeing him frequently everyday at school, he barely knew him and by the unsettling and bone chilling aura emitting from him, didn't think he wanted to. He was tall, silent, and frightening. When he did talk, they were brief and broken with his strong Swedish accent. Rumors had it and shared with Tino that Berwald had a habit of staring.

At him.

Tino quickly ducked his head down at the chemistry book resting beside his notebook when Berwald raised his head up to face the library. The last thing he wanted right now was to see him. _Ugh, he's so creepy! I can just feel those scary eyes on me. What does he want from me anyways? If he wants something, just say something. He's like he's some kind of stalker-_ "Ohyaaaa!"

His lilac eyes glanced up one last time to meet a pair of green eyes behind a pair of thick glasses. Papers and pencils went flying.

"Relax Tino, it's only me!" A familiar voice chuckled and Tino quickly fixed his eyes on the person. It was only Eduard, drenched from head to toe, books safe from the rain thanks to his jacket he slipped them in.

Tino blushed a vibrant red and hastily tried to cover it up with a forced laugh, hands flying everywhere to retrieve his fallen items. "Geez Eduard, don't sneak up on me like that. You really scared me."

"Alright, next time I'll fire a foghorn when I arrive." He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and pulled out a chair to sit across from him. He set his books and folders to the side, not at all appearing interested at their project. Tino raised an eyebrow.

Eduard glanced down at Tino's paper and too raised his eyebrows. "Busy working I see." He let out a snicker and at first, Tino felt offended until he looked down himself and blushed again when he found his sheet fully littered in lightly drawn stars and tree ornaments. "Isn't it too early to be thinking of Christmas?"

"O-of course not!" He denied and immediately grabbed his eraser to erase his sheet clean. "It's never too early. I've done other notes too. See." He reached for his ripped out sheets of paper, filled out all in neat penmanship.

Eduard smirked and held up his hand. "I know you did, just had to comment about that." He shrugged out of his jacket, draping it at the back of his chair. "Hey, sorry I'm late but something really odd happened on the way over."

"What?"

"The News people were at our school. _The_ Channel 12 news! They were everywhere, reporting live when I got there."

"What? Really?" This definitely intrigued Tino, eyes bulging. "What were they there for?"

He had never seen the TV crew at action and yearned to see it up close and possibly be chosen for a brief interview like some famous person.

"Of what I've heard, there's a missing boy. Feliciano Vargas I believe is his name." He replied, tapping his bottom lip lightly to recall his memories.

"Feliciano? I know him." The mental vision of the redheaded, naturally cheery Italian flashed in his head the instant Eduard announced his name. He knew him alright, he shared art class with him and receiving lessons always had to be hold on pause once a day because of his blabbering questions and comments. He didn't mind him. He enjoyed his bubbly self and optimistic behavior. But he can still see how he can be annoying to other students and teachers. "What happened?"

"According to the news reporter, he was reported missing last night after night class." He answered professionally, as if he were the news reporter himself. Then again, he intellect appearance always made him sound professional. "His mother tried calling him, his father tried, his brother tried, even his boyfriend tried but it all went to voicemail."

His usual ruddy cheeks became blanched at the thought of someone he knew pretty well to be labeled missing. It was pretty frightening. The only cases he heard of missing people were only on TV and were always someone he never seen or heard before. Never someone like another classmate.

"Why are they at the school? Shouldn't they be at their house, interviewing the parents?" He inquired next, fully indulged in the story.

"No, here's the thing." Eduard continued. "They found his bag outside the school's gates, stuff everywhere. They guess there was some kind of struggle involved."

"You mean?" Tino gulped before he could continue. "They're not suggesting a kidnap are they?"

Eduard didn't speak at first, just to nibble his bottom lip and shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, they suggested kidnapping, running away, etc. Kidnapping seemed to be the most plausible. I mean who would drop their bags like that and run away?"

"Feliciano is a pretty unpredictable guy."

"Tino, I'm serious. It's kind of scary to think one of us is gone just like that you know?" He shuddered and decided to finally open up his notebook. "They don't really know anything so far of what happened."

Tino tapped the end of his pencil to his lips. He can agree with him. The thought that there might have been someone that had taken Feliciano right at that spot and what their motive was sent chills down his spine. Was it specifically towards Feliciano or was he at the wrong spot at the wrong time? That second thought made it feel even more scarier.

"Ludwig's, Feliciano's boyfriend I guess is being questioned. Supposedly he's the last person he'd seen before he disappeared."

"You don't think he's responsible, do you?" Tino had to ask out of curiosity.

"I don't know Ludwig that well. Maybe. He's a pretty scary dude."

_Not as scary as Berwald…speaking of which, where did he go? He was just there a minute ago. Ugh, he's so creepy anyways to even care. I wouldn't be surprised if he did something to Feliciano._

"Hello? Earth to Tino. Did you hear what I say?"

Tino quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

Eduard heaved a sigh. "You can look for your potential boyfriend another time. Right now we have things to do."

Tino began to blush. _I wasn't looking for him! How can you even say that Eduard?!_

"Oh well, there's nothing we can do now. Just pray I guess that Feliciano is still alive." Eduard concluded and retrieved a mechanical pencil from his bag. Tino was glad that he finally decided to drop the conversation. The story was starting to creep him out. Especially when Berwald was present in the library.

He retrieved his own pencil and began to jot some notes along with his friend, the unsteadiness still dwelling inside his nerves.

* * *

><p>As they left the library together after an hour of work and after the rain had moved on, Tino checked over his shoulder one last time for Berwald. He had never got him in the act and suspected maybe it was only a false rumor that the other students concocted to frighten the Finn. He was out of sight for him to see and he sighed.<p>

"Why the long face, T?" Tino took his attention to the front to spot his other friends: Lukas, Emil, and Mathias. Also from the Nordic region, they were an odd bunch that somehow Tino round himself in. Lukas, stoic yet eccentric, was very intelligent and funny in his own ways. He was a year older along with Mathias. His little brother, Emil, was only a freshman and spoke very little. Mathias was the exact opposite however. "You look a little nervous."

"Huh? Oh, hey guys. I didn't see you there. What's up?"

"Fine, I guess. We were at the lounge area this whole time you know? Could have came over if you guys were studying. What about you?" Lukas answered in his thick Norwegian accent where he and Emil were originally from.

"Oh, it's-"

"Just sad that he didn't get to see his boyfriend!" Eduard intervened playfully with a snicker. Tino didn't find it funny at all.

"I wasn't!" He said in his defense but it was already too late.

Mathias's eyes bugged out in surprise. "You have a boyfriend? Since when and why didn't you tell us T?" He stood akimbo then like a stern father.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" He wailed. "Don't listen to Eduard!"

"Is it Berwald?" Evidently, Lukas was very much intrigued by this with a small smile splayed on his milky white face. "I knew you two had a thing for each other."

"No, we don't. Lukas please don't encourage this-OHYAAAA!" Much to his dismay, the said Swede had exited the building while in mid sentence. He was too close for his comfort with his chilling glare.

"Hmm?" Berwald let out a deep rumble that matched the growl of a hungry lion. "Is something the matter? I've heard screaming."

"Hey Berwald!" Mathias waved a large hand at him. Apparently, they know each other as he regarded with his stiff nod and a small cringe. "What's up? You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"I didn't." He replied blandly. "I only left the building."

_So scary…_

Tino carefully sidestepped to Eduard. Awfully too close. Lukas didn't say anything but gave Berwald a silent hello with a nod. He knew him too apparently.

"Speaking of," Mathias said suddenly. "Did you guys hear about that Feliciano dude?"

"Yeah, we were discussing about it earlier." Tino said, shuddering a little. He really didn't want to discuss this again.

"Scary, right? Gone without a trace."

"Expect for the bag left behind." Lukas drawled. He cocked his head over to his little brother who still hadn't said a word. "Emil, you're staying with me until this whole case is fixed."

"Huh?" Emil gaped. "That's taking it a little too far. I have a life too!"

From what Tino knew about the brothers, without being told otherwise, was how Lukas coddled him for everything. It was sweet at first to ad nauseam. Especially for poor Emil. He tittered softly to himself.

He moved his eyes over, and found Berwald's teal eyes over his in a glare. "Ohyaa!" He leaped back onto Eduard unintentionally. _Seriously, what's with this guy? What did I say this time?_

"Seriously, Berwald," Mathias snickered at Tino's reaction amusedly. "You need to stop scaring people. Poor Tino's having a heart attack."

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, so glad that's over…<em>

Tino exhaled to himself as he walked in step with the two brothers on the way home. They lived in the same neighborhood and on the same street, but weren't next door neighbors. Tino became accustomed to walking with two to and from the school or in this case, from the library. Not that he didn't mind, but the two weren't as social as Eduard or Mathias. But they weren't a Berwald either.

"Lukas, you do know that I have to go to tutoring Monday right?" Emil questioned idly as they crossed the street. "I wont be able to go home with you after school."

"Hmm? Does that mean you'll be seeing that Chinese boy with you?" Lukas said, his voice lighter in a teasing tone.

Emil blushed. "Yeah, but so what? He's pretty smart and he's willing to help me unlike you."

Lukas rolled his eyes. Tino watched wordlessly. His mind was still muddling over Berwald's glare and the rumor. _He was staring at me. How long and why didn't anyone say anything? It's so creepy! What does he want from me anyways? So the rumors must be true then. Damn it._

"What was that for?" Emil's sharp tone awakened Tino from his thoughts and he whipped his head over to see. Emil was blatantly upset with something. "You're not implying I have a thing for him, are you?"

"I didn't say anything." Lukas replied breezily, something tugging the corner of his lips to a small smile. "I'm just observing you two."

"Grow up, Lukas. I have other friends too and you don't make fun of them with me."

"Because Li seems to be your favorite."

"He's not!"

"Huh? Does Emil like someone?" Tino's question sent Emil's cheeks to go ablaze. Lukas smiled larger.

"No, he's just my friend. Don't get involved in this too Tino."

Again, Lukas rolled his eyes and leaned over to Tino. "He's got eyes on a boy who helps him with math." He whispered in his ear.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Aw, that's so cute Emil! Do you have his number? When can I see him?"

"Of course he has his number. They've been talking nonstop on the phone back at home." Lukas mentioned much to Emil's dismay.

"I hate you guys."

"Also, what about Berwald?"

"Berwald?" Tino echoed back confused. He wasn't expecting his name to be mention in this.

"Yeah, he was staring at you again. I really do think he likes you."

"Eh?! Don't you even say that!" Tino wailed flailing his arms around. "What kind of guy stares like they want to kill you but actually likes you? That totally makes no sense! Please don't joke around like that!"

"…I wasn't…"

"Lukas!"

"Now you know how I feel." Emil mumbled tartly.

* * *

><p>Across the street, windshield halfway down in his truck, eyes riveted on the three boys walking along the sidewalk, he sat with a pleasant smile. <em>How cute. All three are an adorable bunch. They're perfect for my collection. Especially the little blond. He's like an angel walking on earth.<em>

He lit his cigarette and took a steady drag. His eyes never once left them. The little blond was too adorable, he wanted to pick him up right at that spot. Or maybe pick up all three. Though he knew it was too risky to perform such a task out in daylight.

The second tallest, hair such a rare platinum blond, he definitely would stand out of the other collections. His appearance was similar to the tallest but gave a more younger, childish appearance. He looked young but old enough to attend high school.

_Perfect._

The three were leaving his sight as they turned to the right, continuing to chatter. They were too far for him to pick up what they were saying. Not that he cared. He wanted to know what they sounded like too. A cute body and face had to have a cute voice to tag along with. It was essential for his collection. Like the cute Italian.

He puffed out a perfect smoke ring, grinning from ear to ear.

_Oh how I love my job._

**Review if you want more!**


	2. Trouble at Night

**Hey guys! I want to say thank you so much for the reviews. I love them all. Especially the ones that say how creepy it is. Exactly what I was looking for. This chapter came out a lot faster than the last because it the two were originally combined but I thought it would be a little too long. Also, you guys can guess as much as you want who you think might be the kidnapper. There will be plenty more characters in the story, and I want to see what you guys think or what you think might happen next. This is my first time writing this kind of genre and I'm hoping it's turning out right. **

**But I must warm you, I like tricking people. Because this is a mystery, there are a lot of twists and turns.**

_Err…where am I? It's so dark, I can barely see several feet ahead of me…Ludwig? Is that you?_

Feliciano groggily tried to sit up, a whirl of dizziness and confusion whirling in his head. He plopped back down on the ground when his arms gave away and let out a weak groan. He then tried to recollect any kind of memory, but for some reason it was too cloudy to push any further than leaving night class. He knew for one thing that this wasn't his home. Home was warm, bright, and exciting. This was like a cave, an abyss.

He stretched his arms, groping around the darkness like a blind man. His fingers trailed the cold surface of the floor first and shivered. The place reeked of copper, and it was far colder than outside at night.

Feliciano quaked. _Where am I? Please someone help me! I want to get out of here! Please! Someone help me!_

He dragged himself sluggishly up on his knees, trembling and panting. "Hello?" His voice was weak too, like his tongue was glued to his bottom jaw. His mouth was dry and parched.

While his fingers searched blindly, he heard something thump from above. It echoed down in the abyss, thumping one after another like heavy boots. Suddenly, a door creaked open, light flooding as it swung open. Feliciano winced at the sudden light, ducking his head away.

_Please. Please help me! I want to go home…I want to go home…I want to go home! Please! I'll do anything…please._

He failed to see the dark figure looming over him.

_Please…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>

"Ugh I hate chemistry with a passion…" Tino sighed exasperatedly and shut his notebook, completely spent. Finished with tonight's work, he was ready to watch a movie and finish the weekend off with his best friend. Eduard chuckled and closed his own too tired of jotting down notes. "Why cant we write a report about Christmas? Make life so much easier."

"Because it's chemistry, not culture class." His answer was blunt but true and Tino heaved yet another heavy sigh. He landed his head on the dinning room's finely crafted wooden table. His parent's weren't home though that didn't mean they weren't aware that Tino wouldn't be home alone. They had come to trust Eduard as he appeared to not be prone to mischief nor danger and was quite honest for a high school student. His face softened at Tino's minor breakdown. "Hey, let's watch a movie already. I've been dying to watch Halloween for so long."

Halloween, the holiday, was sooner than Christmas, and all day horror and suspenseful movies were airing ad nauseam in every channel it seemed. Right around seven would the remake version of the classic move Halloween would start. Tino had flipped countless of times at the original version, flipping his bowl of popcorn over with a girlish shriek. He couldn't imagine what the movie would be like now with better graphics and more of the blood and gore. He was tentative at first but Eduard reminded him that it was only a movie. Nothing to fear about.

The two hurried over to the living room, carrying a bowl of snacks and sodas and the opening credits began just as they plopped down on the sofa. Right on time. Tino giggled and already unwrapped a Butterfinger bar to cram in his mouth.

"Are you able to watch this without screaming this time?" Eduard snickered and unwrapped an Almond Joy.

"I'll try my best. But I might hit you with a candy bar though." He teased back. He popped in another piece. If getting scared this time wouldn't give him the rush, the abundance of sugar he'll consume would.

"If you do, can you hit me with a Butterfinger?"

"Oh haha…" Tino rolled his eyes. Despite being very intelligent, Eduard was pretty poor at telling jokes.

As the movie progressed, lights turned off to build the atmosphere, Tino took a tentative peek between his fingers. The first scare was bad enough for him to nearly smack his face to hide from the horror. Eduard, frightened but not terrified as his best friend, was watching wide eyed as the helpless victim entered the darkened room, teeming with suspense and horror.

"Tell me when it's over." Tino murmured, shivering. He slid his fingers over his eyes again.

"Shh." He shushed, fully indulged in the movie. Talking during this scene would completely ruin the tension.

As the music grew intensifying, Tino took another quick peek and-

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Ohyaaa!" Tino hollered, throwing back the bowl of snacks. Ironically, a Butterfingers' thunked Eduard's crown. He trembled, completely pale all over. Someone was knocking on the door with such force, another bang would seem to send the door flying of its hinges. Even Eduard was too stunned to do anything.

"W-who's there?" Eduard sputtered, clenching Tino's shoulder for little support. "Are your parents home already?"

"N-no! T-they would go through the garage door usually too! Oh God, Eduard. What if it's Michael Myers behind that door?"

"G-get real Tino! Michael is a fictional character."

"But what if it's an impersonator going around killing people? And he's wearing a creepy mask too? I'm not good during these situations Eduard!" Tino was panicking way too much that Eduard had the sudden urge to smack him across the face to get a hold of himself as his panic was becoming contagious.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Eek!" Tino grabbed hold of Eduard, holding him tighter than a constricting anaconda. "Eduard do something! Answer the door."

"Me answer it? Are you trying to get me killed?" Eduard gaped.

"No! You're braver than me. You answer and I'll get my bat." The idea was ridicules but the persistent banging on the door were freaking the two out to even think right. He nodded and stood up, creeping up to the door. Tino quickly followed retrieving his father's favorite bat.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Check the peephole first." Tino whispered softly, bat in position, poised to swing when ready.

Eduard did as he was told. He leaped back. What he saw was twice as scary as Michael Myers. It was the face of a bloodied hokey mask!

"Tino swing!" He cried and swung the door open.

With one, powerful swing fit for a perfect homerun, Tino swung the masked killer with all his might, striking him at the shoulder. The masked killer yelped, crumpling to the floor of the front porch. He emitted a mournful groan.

As Tino raised the bat for the final blow to the neck, Eduard hollered, "Stop Tino!" Immediately, Tino froze and realized behind the killer was Emil, eyes dilated in pure shock. He dropped his eyes down, spotting strands of blond hair sprouting behind the mask. The masked man raised his head and peeled off his mask while keeping his hand on the spot where Tino struck.

"Man T, what was that for?" Mathias whined, close to tears. "Ever heard of a prank before? Ow…"

Tino blinked dumbly at Mathias, then at Emil, then back at Mathias. "W-what?"

"Mathias wanted to prank you." Emil said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "And you totally attacked him with a bat? Geez, are you going to do the same thing on Halloween day? It'll be like Scary Movie all over again."

"He was knocking on the door like a maniac. Trick-or-Treaters know better than to do that." Eduard said for Tino's sake. "It completely terrified us."

"Ugh, I think you broke my shoulder." Mathias fell to his side in pain. Tino's face softened apologetically. He dropped the bat to the side and knelt down.

"I'm so sorry Mathias! Forgive us. You completely scared us!"

"You better! Ouch…Why were you guys so paranoid anyways?"

"We were watching Halloween." Eduard replied meekly.

"Really? Man, thank goodness I wasn't wearing my Michael Myers mask or I would have been dead by now!" Mathias started to chuckle pathetically.

Emil sighed. It took Tino awhile to notice the absence of a certain blond. "Where's Lukas?"

"He's at home practicing. I got bored and apparently so did Mathias." Lukas was in the school's orchestra and was considered a prodigy with his violin. Because of this, he had been given extra practices and more challenges. Even during the weekends, Lukas rarely had time to take breaks. "He says hi by the way."

"Tell him I said moi back. Are you guys going to go to every house scaring people?"

"Of course not!" Mathias eased himself back on his feet, wincing. Tino stood up with him making sure he could stand straight. "Only to people we know of course. I scared Emil shitless."

Emil's face tightened. "I wasn't expecting it. Besides, I wasn't that scared. Don't be so dramatic."

"Well you did scream bloody murder."

"Shut up."

"You should have seen his face! One little info for you guys: it's practically impossible to scare Berwald. He saw me through the mask right away. Totally ruined the fun. Hehe, say, you two up for scaring people?" Mathias asked the two. "The more the merrier I always say."

"Err…" Eduard glanced at Tino who glanced back, both sharing the same thought. "We cant really leave the house unattended. Tino's parents aren't home."

"Is that so?" Mathias' bright blue eyes widened in amusement. "Then why don't we come in? It's kind of chilly out here."

"Err…" The two began in unison again. Mathias wasn't a bad guy in all but was definitely prone to mayhem and destruction. Emil on the other hand was like his brother: quiet, to himself, and mature (on some accounts). But he couldn't have anyone else but Eduard in his home for time being. So he rejected the idea as kindly as he could say. "I cant have anyone else over but maybe some other time."

"Alright!" Mathias flashed a thumbs up and slipped his mask back on. "Well then, got to go visit Alfred. He's a big chicken when it comes to this. See you guys tomorrow!" He hobbled off the front porch with a smile, Emil staying behind.

"If you guys want to know," Emil said in a softer tone. "The only reason why I pitched in is to see Mathias get attacked. I had a feeling he wouldn't tell you this but when he scared me, Lukas came over and kneed him right in the groin. It was hilarious."

"Wow Emil, I didn't know you were sadistic as Lukas." Eduard commented and Emil shrugged.

"Not really. Mathias is annoying. And you with that bat was priceless."

"Thank you?" Tino said slightly puzzled. He wasn't sure if he should have taken it as a compliment or not.

"Come on Emil! We've got people to scare. Don't keep me waiting!" Mathias shouted once he reached the drive through, flailing his arms around.

"Alright, alright." Emil muttered. "Well bye."

"Wait Emil, you're going to the library tomorrow right?" Tino said before he left.

"Yeah why?"

"Can you tell the lady there, the one with glasses, that I'm still looking for my book to return? It'll be a lot of help if you did Emil."

"Couldn't you do it?"

"I'll be busy at the office." As one of his classes, he took up student assistant at the front office with Mr. Davis who was responsible with the copies and organizing mails for the teachers. He often volunteered to help him after school and during lunch as he was his favorite out of the others.

"Alright." With that, the boy left, trailing behind Mathias.

Once the two were out of sight, the two burst out laughing. "I cant believe you actually swung the bat at Mathias." Eduard said after regaining his breath. "You got guts Tino! I'm surprised."

"Yeah well don't expect it again." Tino replied. "I didn't mean to hit him if I knew who it was at first. You told me to swing!"

"Because I saw a freaking bloody mask!" Eduard tried to defend himself. "You suggested to use a bat."

"I was scared and you know that."

Eduard sighed. "Anyways, we should probably finish that movie before anything else happens. We probably missed the good stuff."

"But we pretty much know what happens anyways. We saw the first one already." Tino reminded.

"But it's a remake, they already changed the beginning. Who knows what else they changed Tino." With that, they returned back to the home before anything else could happen.

* * *

><p><em>Brr, it's too cold to be out here…<em>

Raivis mused silently as he busied himself with some hot chocolate, seated at a wooden bench inside a humble park situated in the little town. Even with the hot chocolate, his body was still shivering. He sighed, his breath clearly visible.

_I hope it's not freezing on Halloween. My costume's not that warm._

He cupped his Styrofoam cup for warmth. It was surprisingly quiet, late at night without any cars zooming by to disturb the silence. It was rather peaceful that Raivis didn't really mind. His neighbors always frightened him whenever he got home, so he relished the freedom when he was alone. He could really cherish it if it were a bit warmer. Oh well, anything was fine as long he was away from the crazy couple who constantly threatened to call the cops if he even walked on their sidewalk.

His neighbor, Toris, a friendly and caring boy from Lithuania, had to sadly send his dog away because they too had threatened to send the dog to the pound, even when Toris made sure his pet never set foot on their yard. Eduard, another of his friend and neighbor, had skillfully avoided the confrontations by fleeing over to his best friend's house at another neighborhood whenever he could.

Once he finished his warm beverage, he tossed it in the trashcan, and began to leave. As he exited the park, he heard a truck driving up. It passed by him, slower than the speed limit. Raivis shrugged. Maybe a late night drinker was on his/her way home.

He went the opposite direction, heading home until he heard a truck park near. He twist his head back. It was the same truck who had passed by already. _Strange, what's it doing back here again?_

He stood to watch. The truck's door swung open at the driver's side, and a man heaved himself out, landing on the small patch of grass.

Suddenly, the cool breezy air became terribly still. The man slammed his door and flashed an eerie smile. In his hand was a rag.

_What the…_

Suddenly, the man bolted over in full speed. Gasping, he instinctively ran as well. This man was far too suspicious and Raivis suddenly felt threatened. Speeding as fast as his little legs could take, his main goal was to head over to a more busy street. If there were people around, the less of a chance would the guy risk himself in the open. If he could out run him first-

"Gah!"

Raivis was toppled over by a heavy weight, crushing him to the cement. He was too heavy and strong to worm his way out. His last resort was to scream.

"Help-mmph!" The rag crammed his nose and mouth and instantly he was starting to feel woozy. He managed to grasp the man's arms, digging his nails in his skin. But he was starting to feel too weak to keep hold and soon, he was out cold.

_Help me…_

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


End file.
